Some existing automatic transmission designs disclose a torque converter that has an additional clutch with which a transmission input shaft can be uncoupled from a torque converter turbine in order to prevent drag losses during idling, e.g., in the case of a hybrid drive mode. The additional clutch, however adds parts and weight to the vehicle.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a torque converter with a sustainable stage that decouples the transmission input shaft from the turbine and engine output shaft without the need for an additional clutch.